princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Jibun Kakumei (Revolution)
'Jibun Kakumei ~Revolution~ '(自分革命 ~Revolution~, Self-Revolution ~Revolution~) is a single sung by Yukimura Seiichi (幸村精市)/Nagai Sachiko (永井幸子) and Niou Masaharu (仁王雅治)/Masuda Yuuki (増田裕生). It is track 4 from the mini-album Sore wa Sore Toshite. Lyrics Kanji= Ready Go! Anyway,many ways,You know! Carry On! Anytime,many times,You can! Ready Go! Anyway,many ways,You know! (Chance for you,Chase the wave) Carry On! Anytime,many times,You can! Ready Go! Anyway,many ways,You know! (Time to wake up ya way) Carry On! Anytime,many times,You can! Ready Go! Anyway,many ways,You know! (Life to light up ya sky) Carry On! Anytime,many times,You can! Don't Stopまず負けた理由 知ることそれが勝利のライセンス 変幻自在が故に 自分のIllusionに惑わされて Get Back君は本当の 君を見失ってるんだ 本物越えた強さなんて この世にはないのさ いつかの あのSuccess トリックでも幻想でもない 心のあるがまま なりたい自分、目指せばいい 昨日の君自身に 勝てることで始まる その日が 真実のVictory Ready Go! Anyway,many ways,You know! (Time to wake up ya way) Carry On! Anytime,many times,You can! Ready Go! Anyway,many ways,You know! (Life to light up ya sky) Carry On! Anytime,many times,You can! Cresendo悔し涙は 勝つより飛躍できるタクト 千変万化の先に 見たことのない君が待ってるはず Always自分革命 青空より鮮やかな 心に映す覚悟だけは 誰も欺けない やれるさ そのSuccess 君だけのオーラになる 限界越えるまで Illusionの果て突っ走れ 本能呼び覚ませ 誰のそう、代わりでもない 君なら 奇跡も起こせる Try to be best... It's our style Don't stop anymore... chase true our dream Try to be best... It's our style Don't stop anymore... chase true our dream |-| Romaji= Ready Go! Anyway,many ways,You know! Carry On! Anytime,many times,You can! Ready Go! Anyway,many ways,You know! (Chance for you,Chase the wave) Carry On! Anytime,many times,You can! Ready Go! Anyway,many ways,You know! (Time to wake up ya way) Carry On! Anytime,many times,You can! Ready Go! Anyway,many ways,You know! (Life to light up ya sky) Carry On! Anytime,many times,You can! Don’t Stop mazu maketa wake shiru koto sore ga shouri no RAISENSU Hengenjizai ga yue ni jibun no Illusion ni madowasarete Get Back kimi wa hontou no kimi wo miushinatterun da Honmono koeta tsuyosa nante kono yo ni wa nai no sa Itsuka no ano Success TORIKKU demo yume demo nai Kokoro no aru ga mama naritai jibun, mezaseba ii Kinou no kimi jishin ni kateru koto de hajimaru Sono hi ga makoto no Victory Ready Go! Anyway,many ways,You know! (Time to wake up ya way) Carry On! Anytime,many times,You can! Ready Go! Anyway,many ways,You know! (Life to light up ya sky) Carry On! Anytime,many times,You can! Cresendo kuyashi namida wa katsu yori hiyaku dekiru TAKUTO Senpenbanka no saki ni mita koto no nai kimi ga matteru hazu Always jibun kakumei aozora yori azayaka na Kokoro ni utsusu kakugo dake wa dare mo azamukenai Yareru sa sono Success kimi dake no OORA ni naru Genkai koeru made Illusion no hate tsuppashire Honnou yobisamase dare no sou, kawari demo nai Kimi nara kiseki mo okoseru Try to be best... It's our style Don't stop anymore... chase true our dream Try to be best... It's our style Don't stop anymore... chase true our dream |-| English= Ready Go! Anyway,many ways,You know! Carry On! Anytime,many times,You can! Ready Go! Anyway,many ways,You know! (Chance for you,Chase the wave) Carry On! Anytime,many times,You can! Ready Go! Anyway,many ways,You know! (Time to wake up ya way) Carry On! Anytime,many times,You can! Ready Go! Anyway,many ways,You know! (Life to light up ya sky) Carry On! Anytime,many times,You can! Don’t Stop, knowing the reason for losing is a license for victory Therefor, changing your appearance and be wilder by your own Illusion Get Back, the truth is you have lost sight of yourself The strength to exceed the real you, there is none like that in this world One day that Success is not a trick or dream The truth feeling, to aim for the self you want to be is alright It’s the start for winning against your past self On that day, it’ll be a true Victory Ready Go! Anyway,many ways,You know! (Time to wake up ya way) Carry On! Anytime,many times,You can! Ready Go! Anyway,many ways,You know! (Life to light up ya sky) Carry On! Anytime,many times,You can! Cresendo, more than winning, vexation is a tact for leaping it Before the infinite changes, you should wait for yourself you have never seen Always self-revolution, more brilliant than the blue sky Only the resolution reflected in the heart, no one can deceive it Let’s do it, that Success will become your own aura Until you exceed the limit, run swiftly to the end of Illusion Wake up the instinct, no one shall take your place If it’s you, you can even raise the miracle Try to be best... It's our style Don't stop anymore... chase true our dream Try to be best... It's our style Don't stop anymore... chase true our dream Trivia *理由 = “riyuu” = sing as “wake”| both mean “reason” *幻想 = “gensou” | “illusion” = sing as “yume” | “dream” *真実 = “shinjitsu” = sing as “makoto”| both mean “truth” Navigation Category:Lyrics Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Duets